thegamerloverfandomcom-20200214-history
YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button
YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button is a YouTube Poop created by TheGamerLover, the video uses mostly the content of RWBY Chibi episode Mysterious Red Button from the 3rd season. Plot In the forest, a red button is seen resting against the trunk of a tree. Blake walks up to it. Blake: Well this is mysterious... Blake pushes the button, causing a fish to fall from the sky. Fish: Nope. The fish goes back to the sky, causing Blake to cry internally. Later on, Ruby finds the button and presses it, causing the area to explode and obviously killing her. Later on, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren find the button. Ren presses the button first, causing a clone of himself to appear in a puff of smoke. Ren: Cool! Ren does a sophisticated handshake with his clone. Ren's Clone: Wanna get spaghetti? Ren: I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! Ren and his clone walk away. A FEW MOMENTS LATER Ren and his clone gets in a house to then proceed to eat spaghetti but they noticed that their spaghetti's all gone. Ren: Somebody toucha my spaghet! A bloated Nora appears in front of the screen, letting us know that she was the one who ate the two spaghetti bowls. Jaune then presses the button, causing a clone of himself to appear in a likewise manner. Jaune: This is awesome! We're gonna be best friends and do everything together and be the coolest guys ever- Jaune's Clone: reerac ym no gnisucof tsuj adnik m'I, won thgir tnemtimmoc rof gnikool yllaer ton m'I. em s'ti, uoy ton s'tI. (I may not be happy if i were you. An atomic bomb is going to fall right where we are right now so if you value your poor life then run away to survive.) Jaune's clone then runs away. Jaune: (puppy eyes) But... you is me... The atomic bomb then falls from the sky, when it was about to hit Jaune's head, the '''To be Continued...' Meme appears. Later on, Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, and Neo Politan find the button after some Moonwalk.'' Cinder: What is this? Are you challenging me, THOT? Very well, I accept your shiny red challenge! Cinder pushes the button, but nothing happens. Cinder: Aha! Check and mate, YouTube Poop. Suddenly, as Heavy says "Ded" offscreen, Morshu lands on Cinder, crushing her, followed up by Dr.Robotnik and Mama Luigi. Morshu: Bawmbs. You want it? Dr.Robotnik: PINGAS! Mama Luigi: Mama Luigi! Heeeeeeaaaaaallllppp!!!! Mama Luigi rolls away. Heavy Weapons Guy: Not big souprise! Neo holds out an Unholy Pyrrha sign. Roman: I can use this mysterious YouTube Poop as a weapon to finally defeat that nosy Red! Roman uses Melodic Cudgel to knock the button off the tree trunk and into his hand. Roman: All I have to do is... whoops! Roman clumsily drops the button, with the button side hitting the ground, causing Ganon to appear. Ganon: YOU MUST DIE!!! Ganon uses his thunder attack against Torchwick, causing the earth to open up under him. Roman falls down the trap door yelling "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT...!!!". Neo holds out a sign reading "HE'S A DUM-DUM". Neo then flips the sign over which reads "BUT HE'S MY DUM-DUM", causing an "Awwwww" reaction in the spectators, before gracefully falling down the hole to follow Roman, blood splat can be heard twice after that. Later on, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias were in front of the button. Sun: Come on! What's the worst that could happen? Sun pushes the button and the video gets blocked by Rooster Teeth. Jontron: (O-S) What!? Sun: What's the worst that could happen? Sun pushes the button and Gabriela Lotarynska sings as she convinces the viewer to subscribe to TheGamerLover. Characters *Blake Belladonna (Debut) *Ruby Rose (Debut, dies) *Jaune Arc (Debut, dies) *Lie Ren (Debut) *Lie Ren's Clone (Debut) *Nora Valkyrie (Debut) *Jaune Arc's Clone (Debut) *Cinder Fall (Debut, dies) *Roman Torchwick (Debut, dies) *Neo Politan (Debut) *Heavy Weapons Guy (voice) *Morshu (Cameo) *Dr.Robotnik (Cameo) *Mama Luigi (Cameo) *Pyrrha Nikos (Cameo) *Ganon (Cameo) *Sun Wukong (Debut) *Neptune Vasilias (Debut) *Jontron (voice) *Gabriela Lotarynska (Debut) Songs Used *Sad Song - Super Mario RPG *Roundabout - YES *Billie Jean - Michael Jackson *Tak a ja lubię - Yagi Yuki Gallery Trivia *This is the first RWBY YouTube Poop and the second after Planet Pyrrha's Unholy Screaming Sun. Category:Videos Category:2018 Videos Category:Memes Category:YouTube Poops Category:YouTube Category:RWBY Category:RWBY Chibi Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Videos Where Cinder's Faction Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Jaune Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Torchwick Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Jaune Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Torchwick Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Team JNPR Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Team JNPR Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Ren Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Nora Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Blake Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Ruby Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Ruby Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Team RWBY Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Neo Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Neptune Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Sun Loses In The End Category:Parodies